


Locked And Alone (Rex/Kanan One-shot)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fun, M/M, Mpreg, Rexanan, Zezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan and Rex are arguing again, and Zeb and Ezra had have enough of it. One-shot. Rex/Kanan and Zeb/Ezra. Mpreg.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Locked And Alone (Rex/Kanan One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This ship’s pretty rare, so I LOVE writing it as much as Zezra! X3 Enjoy!

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon… not.

From the moment Ahsoka dropped off Rex to stay with the remaining Ghost crew to join Hera, Sabine and Chopper on a mission, the ship echoed with rants, arguments and booming accusations.

Zeb and Ezra were napping (and cuddling XD) on the lower bunk of their cabin when the bickering got louder. This caused the Lasat to groan in annoyance, his ears lowering to block them out. In his arms, Ezra squirmed and whimpered, still trying to get some sleep as he turned his body to snuggle up to his boyfriend.

No matter how hard they tried, however, the argument never stopped. It was only beginning to boom so loud that it felt like the nearest galaxy could hear them.

“Mm… Zeb…” Ezra sighed and looked up to see the Lasat, awake and equally irritated.

“Yeah, I know,” Zeb sighed and stroked the boy’s hair. “I really wish they’d stop. For just a few hours, at least,”

“We’re never getting enough sleep if they keep this up ALL day…” Ezra groaned and shut his eyes tight as he faced the other’s chest. “We’ve gotta do something about them,”

“What do you have in mind, Ez?” Zeb raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm… well…” Ezra grinned and glanced up at the Lasat before whispering something in the other’s ear.

Zeb listened to his lover’s plan with a snicker stretching across his face as he got the idea. As soon as the blunette was done, Zeb pecked his cheek and pried himself off the bed.

“Best idea I’ve heard,” he chuckled.

“The Force-Inhibitor darts are in Hera’s room,” Ezra pointed out, stretching with a yawn as he curled up on the bunk.

“Thanks, now get some rest, Ez,” Zeb leaned over and kissed his forehead then he turned and left the room.

{MEANWHILE}

“Alright, ALRIGHT!” Rex called out to the Jedi with a growl. “We’ve been at this for nearly four hours now! Maybe we should call it a day,”

“NO! NEVER!” Kanan snapped, his voice rising. “I AM NEVER GOING TO CALL IT A DAY UNTIL YOU—“

“I WHAT?! APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING I DID NOT DO?!” Rex knew that giving up shouldn’t be an option, so he fought back and argued just as loud. “FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME, I DID NOT BETRAY MY JEDI, BUT NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YA, THE FACT DOESN’T STICK TO YOUR MIND!”

“LIAR! AHSOKA HAD TOLD ME THAT YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! AND WHILE YOU DIDN’T KILL YOUR JEDI, YOU LET HIM AND ALL YOUR CLONE FRIENDS SLAUGHTER THE COUNCIL, INCLUDING MY MASTER!”

“AHSOKA AND I HAVE TRIED TO SAVE THE JEDI FROM ORDER 66, BUT WE COULDN’T! IT WAS TOO HARD, ALRIGHT?!”

“YOU’RE A KRIFFING CLONE! YOU’RE SUPPOSE TO BE LOYAL TO THE JEDI, BUT YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON THEM! YOU LET THE CLONES AND VADER KILL THEM LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING! THE WHOLE TEMPLE FELL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR CLONE BROTHERS!”

“WE WANTED TO REMOVE THE CHIPS AND PREVENT ORDER 66! I HAD TO KILL MY OWN BROTHERS JUST TO ATTEMPT TO SAVE THE JEDI! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DESTROY YOUR OWN BROTHERS, YOUR OWN BATTALION?!”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WATCH YOUR FRIENDS, YOU TEACHERS, EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE YOU’VE KNOWN AND LOVED DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AFTER BEING SLAUGHTERED BY THOSE WHOM YOU ALSO CONSIDERED AS YOUR FRIENDS?!”

“THE OTHER JEDI ALSO TURNED AGAINST THE CLONES THAT HAD THEIR CHIPS REMOVED! THEY GAVE IN TO THE DARK SIDE AND BECAME INQUISITORS, JEDI HUNTERS, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!”

“MAYBE THE CLONES DESERVED IT, ESPECIALLY AFTER EVERYTHING YOU’VE ALL DONE TO US!”

“NOW YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! I THOUGHT VENGEANCE WASN’T THE JEDI WAY!”

“WELL, IT SEEMS TO BE THE INQUISITORS’ WAY! IT’S WHAT THE CLONES DESERVE! WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOUR BATTALIONS WITH OUR LIVES! YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS EVEN BECAME OUR FRIENDS, FOR FORCE’S SAKE!”

And so on, so forth. Zeb had entered the common room to see the clone and the Jedi yelling their heads off. The Lasat shook his head.

‘They’re never going to stop unless we give ‘em a push…’ he sighed and went towards them.

Before the two could ramble on, Zeb grabbed them and pushed them away from each other. Both fell back in surprise, landing on their sides with a hiss.

“HEY!”

“Cool it, both of you.” Zeb snarled at them. “You two have been at it for hours now, and neither me nor Ezra are getting any peace and quiet.”

“Eh, it ain’t my fault,” Rex glared at the Jedi as he picked himself up. “HE was the one who started,”

“DID NOT!” Kanan gritted his teeth, returning the dark glare.

“Both of you, QUIT IT!” Zeb pulled the man to his feet as he discreetly slapped the dart onto the Jedi’s back.

Kanan winced at the pain that suddenly climbed up his spine. He nearly lost his balance in surprise, but he managed to keep his posture and stand up straight as soon as his feet touched the ground.

“The more you two argue, the less things’ll get done,” Zeb grumbled before shoving them off through the halls of the Crew’s Quarters. “I think you two should talk things out, and I ain’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. And DO NOT try screaming at each other again. I’ll bash the door open and knock you both out.” He opened the door to Kanan’s cabin and pushed them inside. “Either you talk things out, or don’t come out. That is FINAL!”

With that he closed the door and locked it shut before walking away. He headed to his own cabin and went inside. He noticed Ezra peacefully curled up and sleeping, making him smile. He tiptoed to the bottom bunk and climbed in to snuggle up and join the boy in slumber.

{MEANWHILE}

“Well, that sure was something…” Rex chuckled.

“Not a good something…” Kanan hissed, rubbing his aching back as he limped to his bed.

Rex watched in concern as the Jedi struggled to walk. When Kanan was about to fall over, the clone didn’t hesitate to take the other by the waist and help him to sit down.

“Woah, easy there, Commander,”

“I’m no Commander.” Kanan snapped as he landed on his bed with a pained groan.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rex brushed off the Jedi’s words to focus on the situation at hand. “Ya sure you’re alright, though?”

“I… I don’t know,” Kanan reached back to try to grab what was giving him discomfort. “Something… Something doesn’t FEEL right…”

Rex nodded and looked over at what the other was trying to get. Something red and feathery soon caught his attention, and he reached over to grab it and pull on it.

“GAH!” Kanan jumped and turned to snarl at the clone. “HEY! WHAT THE KRIFF—“

“Take it easy, feisty,” Rex chuckled at the Jedi’s reaction as he held out what he removed; a red dart. “Just helped you take out whatever-this-is,”

Kanan’s eyes shifted from the clone to the dart in his hand. He froze, his eyes widening as the blood drained from his face at the sight of the dart.

“Th-That’s… a Force Inhibitor Dart…”

“A… Force Inhibitor Dart?” Rex stared at the pointy thing with surprise.

“Yeah, it’s—“

“I know what it is,” Rex sighed. “I just… don’t understand why there would be one on ya. Did an Inquisitor get on board or something?”

“N-No, I don’t think so,” Kanan’s eyebrows furrowed. “Hera has a bunch of these stacked up in case we need to use them against the Inquisitors or Vader. I just don’t understand how it got on my back…”

Rex was just as stumped as the Jedi. He looked down at the dart and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes to study it. His attention then went to the door, and after setting the dart down on the bedside table, he stood up and walked towards the door to find it’s automatic sensors malfunctioning.

“Don’t bother, Zeb locked it,”

Kanan’s words soon have Rex a realization. Jedi could use the Force to unlock certain things, even a locked door would be easy. Without the Force, they couldn’t get out, especially since the control panel for the door was outside.

“Then it’s obvious who shot you with the dart,” Rex shook his head with irritation and turned to face him. “Clearly Zeb’s got knowledge to where those darts were hidden. That’s why he was so confident on locking us in here; he knew you couldn’t use the Force to get out,”

Kanan’s eyes were wider than before as he understood what the clone had just told him. He was in so much disbelief that he shut his eyes and raised a hand to concentrate. When he felt nothing, no Force or anything, his panic peeked, and his eyes opened and flashed with fear.

Rex spotted that fear from across the room, and he immediately ran back to the other’s side as Kanan gripped his hair tightly and messed it up.

“ARGH, ZEB!” He roared out, hissing in anger. “WHY WOULD HE EVEN—?! UGH, WHY?!”

“Woah, calm down there, soldier,” Rex held the man down before he could make a scene.

“CALM DOWN?!” Kanan’s rage turned from the Lasat who locked them in to the clone beside him. “I‘VE BEEN PROHIBITED TO FEEL THE FORCE, AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“First of all, from what I’ve heard from my Jedi, Force Inhibitors only last a couple of hours, so you don’t have to panic that much, Kanan,” Rex frowned, trying to hold down the urge to fight back. “Secondly, how in the galaxies is this MY fault?! YOU are the one who started yelling and accusing me like there was no tomorrow!”

“NO CLONES MEAN NO ORDER 66, AND NO ORDER 66 MEANS NO PURGE, AND THE JEDI ORDER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!”

“HASN’T AHSOKA TOLD YOU ANYTHING?! IT AIN’T MY FAULT, AND IT AIN’T THE CLONES’ FAULT! IT’S THE FAULT OF THE JEDI COUNCIL HIMSELF! THEY WERE WARNED THAT WE HAD SOME DAMN CHIPS THAT WAS MIND-CONTROLLING US, BUT DID THEY LISTEN?! OF COURSE NOT, AND NEITHER ARE YOU!”

“ALL I KNOW IS THAT WE TRUSTED THE CLONES WITH EVERYTHING, BUT DID YOU FREAKS DID ANYTHING TO FIGHT ORDER 66?! NO, YOU DIDN’T!”

“OF COURSE WE DIDN’T! WE COULDN’T FIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS AN ORDER THAT WAS IMPLANTED IN OUR KRIFFING HEADS!”

“IF YOU KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME, WHY DIDN’T YOU REMOVE THE CHIPS YOURSELF?!”

“WE COULDN’T! AHSOKA HAD TO HELP ME REMOVE MINE, AND BY THAT TIME, IT WAS ALMOST TOO LATE! WE COULDN’T BOTH FIGHT THE CLONES AND REMOVE THEIR CHIPS, OR WE WOULD BE RISKING OUR LIVES ON IT, SO WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL THEM! I HAD TO KILL MY OWN BROTHERS, FOR FORCE’S SAKE! MY OWN BROTHERS, MY KIND! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO KILL THEM?!”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO SEE EVERYONE I LOVE GET KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I HAD TO WATCH MY FRIENDS, MY TEACHERS, MY MASTER, THE ONES I HAVE CALLED FAMILY FOR YEARS, GET SLAUGHTERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!” By this time, Kanan didn’t know the tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “I WAS JUST A KID BACK THEN, AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW MY REAL PARENTS! BECAUSE OF THE CLONES AND ORDER 66, I WAS AN ORPHAN, A PADAWAN-ON-THE-RUN, A TRAUMATIZED AND BETRAYED YOUNGLING TRYING TO SURVIVE THE PURGE, FOR KRIFF’S SAKE!”

Rex had tears of his own from his rant, but his face fell the moment the Jedi continued to rage.

He hadn’t know Kanan back at the Clone Wars, never once heard his name from any of the Jedi Masters or any of the other Clone Leaders, but he knew what Kanan meant when he called himself an orphan after his master was killed.

Rex knew Force-sensitive younglings were to be taken away from their families from a young age of 3 years old, were to be lightly trained by the age of 5, and were to be assigned to a master for more intense training before the age of 10. Ahsoka had been one of the only younglings to be assigned to a master by the age of 15, but even then, she didn’t have or know any other parental figures than General Skywalker and General Kenobi.

Rex never realized he‘d zone out. The next thing he knew, he was hearing quiet sobs, and he looked down to see Kanan having an emotional breakdown.

‘He probably has never been hit with a Force Inhibitor before…’

He held his breath and hesitantly went over to sit beside the Jedi. Without the Force, Kanan couldn’t sense his presence as he sat, but he took it to his advantage, so the man didn’t move away when he was nearby.

The two sat in silence, with Kanan still crying onto his hands as he quivered, not aware of the clone beside him while Rex crossed his arms as he looked down at the ground, not sparing the Jedi another glance. They were like that for a while, not moving and silent until the older of the two gave a sigh.

“Honestly,” he spoke. “I blame myself for not realizing both General Skywalker’s change and Order 66 implanted in every inhibitor chip of every clone until it was too late,”

“…” Kanan didn’t give a reaction, but by his flinch, Rex knew that his words gave him a surprise, so he took it as a chance to continue.

“Believe me, watching my clone brothers slaughter the Jedi Masters and Generals we were made to serve was a pain. After my chip was removed, I had to choose between serving my Jedi and helping Ahsoka or fighting alongside my brothers and finishing off the Jedi. Of course, I chose to help Commander Tano, and up to now, I still do,”

“…why?” Kanan finally spoke up.

“Because… that’s what I was built to do; to serve the Jedi and the Republic, no matter the cause,”

“The Republic is gone.” Kanan spat out with much venom, slowly retracting his hands from his face. “The clones are free to do their own thing now,”

“True, and that’s why Wolffe and Gregor stayed in Seelos for their retirement,” Rex sighed. “Fighting for the Rebellion is my own free decision too. I owe my life to Ahsoka Tano, and I’m ready to fight by the side of my closest friend,”

“…” Another silence came after, with Rex crossing his arms and turning slightly to give the man some space.

Kanan held his breath and looked up at the wall as he wiped the tears at the edge of his eyes. He then stood up and walked towards the door, placing a hand on the metal surface before pressing his forehead on it with a groan. Rex looked at him with confusion.

“Uh, Kanan—“

“I know.” The Jedi hissed. “I can’t feel the Force at the moment, and this was the worst time for me to leave my lightsaber with Ezra to help him train.”

“Well, that means for us to stay put until either Zeb or the kid wake up from their nap,” Rex chuckled, putting his legs up on the bunk and laying back on his arms.

Kanan turned to look down at him, emotionless. He studied the clone up and down for a moment before advancing towards him. He stopped in front of him and folded his arms.

“How are you so calm at situations like these?”

“Eh, being a veteran of the Clone Wars, I guess,” Rex shrugged. “Anything and everything can happen,”

Kanan shook his head, a low growl escaping his lips. He grabbed the other’s legs and forced them down, which caused the clone to yelp as he fell off and landed on the floor. Rex cursed in Mando’a under his breath before looking up to glare at the Jedi, who smirked down at him with his hands on his waist.

“Not. Funny.”

“Oh, it was pretty funny to me,” Kanan playfully sneered as he sat down on the spot the other just fell from. “Maybe I should have taken my camera,”

“Ha-Ha, funny.” Rex narrowed his eyes at the Jedi with an annoyed grin before he stood up and rubbed his wrists. “There’s only one bed in this damn room, and if we’re going to be here all night, either one of us is sleeping on the floor, or we’re sharing the bunk,”

“Never gonna happen,” Kanan snickered, laying back on the wall with his arms folded on his chest. “Hope you’re used to the cold because you’ll be sleeping on the floor,”

“If that’s how things are going to go then I’ll play rough too,” Rex gave a wicked smile before he pounced to grab the man by the legs and attempt to shove him off the bed.

Of course, Kanan resisted, his hands gripping to the bunk. He then raised his legs and did a back flip, sending Rex back again while landing with a squat on the bunk.

“Argh!” The clone rubbed his head, a little pissed off because of the defense move but a little glad that the two of them had changed their routine from blowing their heads off to playfully wrestling for a bed. “You REALLY wanna play rough, huh?”

“My room, my bunk,” Kanan chuckled as he slid down to sit on his bed. “And my room, my rules, so you have no choice but to— HEY!”

He was cut off, however, when Rex suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the bunk. Kanan’s eyes widened, the blood rushing to his face all at once as his aquamarine eyes met the clone’s golden ones while their faces were only at least an once apart.

“Playing rough is MY game,” Rex sneered, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “MY game, MY rules,”

“YOUR rules…?! Hell no, Rex!” Kanan shot him a glare. “MY room, MY rules,”

“Try to flip us over then, Commander,” Rex challenged with a grin.

Kanan narrowed his eyes at the clone before raising an eyebrow. “Why are you acting so weird…?”

“Being confined in a closed space for at least a few minutes CAN make someone act crazy…” Rex shrugged, the grin on his face not faltering as his grip on the Jedi’s shoulder slightly tightened.

“INSANELY crazy, in your case,” Kanan groaned as he raised a knee and an arm to keep a distance. “Get OFF me.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

“Ugh.” Kanan hissed. “You’re lucky I don’t have the Force to help me push you off me and send you through the door,”

“Well, ain’t I lucky then?” Rex let out a chortle.

“What are you even planning to achieve through this?” Kanan questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Kriff, what ARE you even doing?”

“Eh, y-you know,” Rex’s confident demeanor soon dropped, the grin on his face faltering as he slowly sat up, the heat lightly pressing onto his cheeks before he did another shrug. “just messing around with another relic of the past. Even with all the Rebellion missions, it still gets a little boring,”

Kanan blinked at him with curiosity and confusion as he sat up and tilted his head, studying the clone and his reaction. He narrowed his eyes to try to read him, but he gave up easily with a sigh.

“I really miss feeling the Force now,” he crossed his arms. “It’s hard to read people without it,”

“You gotta stop relying on the Force so much, and just go with your gut,” Rex advised. “Trust me on that. The Force alone can’t guide you,”

“Trust YOU?” Kanan gave him a look of distrust, making the clone frown. “YOU can’t even stick to what you were planning earlier,”

“I didn’t stick to what I was planning earlier because I might scare ya,” Rex let out a half-grin. “And I don’t mean a temporary scare,”

“What WERE you planning?”

“If I told you, you’d REALLY wish that the effect of the inhibitor was removed, so you could push me through the door,”

“I’d do it anyway,” Kanan pointed out.

“…true,” Rex sighed, shaking his head. “Still. You’d either be scared or angry,”

“Better now than later when the inhibitor’s effects are gone,” Kanan shrugged.

“Alright, alright,” Rex finally gave in with a nod. “But you have to NOT scream, in rage or horror or anything. Just don’t scream,”

Kanan quirked an eyebrow at him, his curiosity peeking. “Don’t scream? Come on, Rex. How bad can it—“

He was caught off-guard, however, when he felt the clone’s lips pressed against his own as he was pinned to the wall, using only his arms and hands to keep himself balanced. He let out a gasp when one of Rex’s arms wrapped around his waist, and his eyes widened when the clone took advantage of the reaction and slipped his tongue into the Jedi’s mouth. Kanan held in the urge to moan as he felt the other tasting him from the inside while he felt his grip on his bed beginning to slip away.

Rex felt the man tense and quiver under him as he kissed him deeper. Half of him wanted to part away to give the Jedi some space, but the other half refused and tempted him to take things further. He chose the latter but kept his lust at a minimum level to not give Kanan another scare. He began to take it slow, his tongue playing around with the Jedi’s whilst sluggishly dragging it around the other’s mouth.

Soon, Rex felt Kanan relax and release a soft moan, causing him to groan and hold in more of his desire. It was harder than he anticipated, but he managed to hold it in with ease. Little by little, the Jedi closed his eyes and gave in to the clone, submitting as his hands gave away, which caused both of them to land on the bed with a thump.

This action snapped both males out of their trance. Kanan bit his head on the bunk, and the sound of his pain caused Rex to pull away, a string of saliva coming between them as they panted.

“…” Neither of them spoke, both too surprised and too focused on trying to read each other (or trying to figure out what the hell just happened) to move.

After a while, Kanan found his voice and frowned.

“…do you mean that?”

Rex’s eyebrows raised a bit, surprised by the man’s calm reaction. He expected the Jedi to push him off or roar at him for what he did. He didn’t expect the other to be calm, much less give in to the kiss.

Even so, his feelings were true, and he was honest with his response. 

“Yeah, I do,” he nodded. “I do mean it, Kanan. With all my heart, I do,”

Kanan narrowed his eyes at him as his face twisted. “…how do I know you’re telling the truth? I don’t—“

“You don’t need the Force. Just trust me on this, Kanan. Please,”

Kanan held his breath and looked directly into the clone’s eyes. He really didn’t need the Force to read the truth, the passion and the love in the other’s golden orbs, which seemed to glow brightly in the dimness of his room. His own aquamarine eyes softened as a sigh escaped his lips.

“I… I trust you,” Those words. Rex thought he’d never hear those words from the Jedi. The words made him feel warm and happy that he couldn’t help but press his lips against the other’s again.

This time, Kanan didn’t hesitate to return the gesture, both eyes closing and both their bodies pressing against each other closely…

{THE NEXT DAY}

Zeb yawned and stretched while he made his way to the dining room. He sat down on the seat as Ezra came out from the kitchen, feeling refreshed and well-rested after finally getting some sleep the previous night. The boy held out two huge plates of space waffles and set them down on the table, causing the Lasat’s eyes to widen in satisfaction.

“Space waffles!” He was about to grab one when the plate was taken off the table. “HEY!”

“Oh, Zeb,” Ezra shook his head and giggled as he held the plate up. “Before we have breakfast, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Uh… no?” Zeb scratched his head, confused. “At least, I don’t think so,”

“Really, now?” Ezra grinned and set the plate down on his side of the table. “Well, better figure it out quick, or NO SPACE WAFFLES,”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“Zeb…”

“Ugh, fine! I’m thinking, I’m thinking…” Zeb sighed and shut his eyes to try to remember what he had forgotten.

Ezra watched in amusement, munching on a waffle as he waited for his boyfriend to realize what he had forgotten to do before entering the kitchen. It took a while, but the Lasat finally realized his mistake as the color drained from his face.

“…oh… was I suppose to let them out this morning…?” He nervously chuckled.

“Garazeb Orrelios…” Ezra snarled at the Honor Guard.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I… I forgot that I needed to let them out—“

“You had ONE job this morning… ONE job!”

“L-Look, Ez—“

“The plan was that I cook breakfast, and YOU let them out of the room! Was it SO hard to remember?!”

“Hey, Hey! Easy! This was YOUR plan, not mine,” Zeb huffed, crossing his arms.

“If that’s the why you’re playing then NO SPACE WAFFLES FOR YOU!” Ezra took out Kanan’s lightsaber from his belt and pointed it at the Lasat. “OUT OF THE KITCHEN!”

Zeb gulped at the bright blue blade at his face before raising his hands up in surrender. “Easy, Easy! I take it back! I take it back!”

“GET OUT, ZEB!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I take it all back, I promise!”

“GET OUT! NOW!”

“Ezra, w-wait—“

“OUT!”

{MEANWHILE}

Rex and Kanan woke up to the sound Zeb falling on the floor, right in front of the room. The clone groaned and buried his face on the Jedi’s back, holding the man closer.

“It’s too early…”

“I know,” Kanan sighed as he turned around and cuddled up to the other. “Let’s just pretend we’re still sleeping…”

“EZRA, PUT THE LIGHTSABER DOWN! I SAID I WAS SORRY!”

“YOU THINK ‘SORRY’ IS JUST GOING TO FIX EVERYTHING, ZEB?!”

Rex cursed under his breath and pulled away from their position to yawn and stretch his arms and legs. “Guess we gotta get stop the kid before he kills Zeb,”

“Yeah…” Kanan pried himself off the bed and sat up to stretch and rub his eyes with a yawn then he raised a hand and flicked his hand, causing the door to unlock and open up.

“I see you got the Force back,” Rex chuckled, still laying on the bed with his arms on his back.

“Yeah, I do,” Kanan grinned and placed on his long boxers and his sleeveless undershirt. “Now get up before the two wreck the place,”

“Make me, Jedi,” Rex challenged with a smirk.

“Okay then,” Kanan waved his hand to the side, and the clone flung to the wall.

“Ow~” Rex hissed in pain as he slid down and fell on his back, temporarily dazed before he glared up at the Jedi, who couldn’t hold in his snicker. “Still. Not. Funny.”

“Still pretty funny to me,” Kanan rolled his eyes at the clone. “Now get up and get dressed. I’ll be getting my lightsaber from Ezra before he kills Zeb,”

Rex watched him leave with a chortle then he picked himself up and grabbed his clothes. He placed them on, disregarding his armor then he made his way out of the room to see lightsaber marks on the wall.

“Looks like those two had a rough morning,” he let out a chuckle then he turned to walk to the dining room.

He found Kanan seated between Zeb and Ezra, with the Lasat TRYING to talk to the boy, but the blunette was resistant and ignored the Honor Guard. Rex couldn’t help but grin at this as he entered and sat beside the Jedi, completely separating the Zeb and Ezra.

“And you two say that me and Kanan bicker loud,” the clone joked, grabbing a space waffle from the plate to munch.

“We never said that you two were loud,” Zeb defended.

“You two argue for an UNBEARABLE amount of time,” Ezra added as he crossed his arms and huffed.

“So NOW you agree with each other,” Kanan teased.

“Why were you two at each other’s heads so early in the morning?” Rex asked.

“Zeb forgot to unlock Kanan’s door this morning,” Ezra replied.

“Ah, so it was YOU who planned to hit me with a Force Inhibitor and lock me and Rex inside my room,” Kanan growled at his Padawan.

“I KNOW it was my plan, but it was Zeb who forgot to unlock the door!” the boy scowled.

“For the last time, I’m sorry!” Zeb frowned.

“Zeb forgets then he claims the right to blame ME for it!” Ezra roared out, ignoring the Lasat’s outburst.

“Look, I take back what I said! Honest!”

“Hmph, whatever,” the blunette then stood up and turned to his Master. “And anyway, you and Rex sounded like you two were having fun in there. Consider it a favor,”

“WHAT?!” Kanan stared at the boy in bewilderment while Rex almost had the blue milk he was drinking flow the other way.

Both of their faces reddened to the tip of their ears, causing Ezra to roll his eyes at them before making his way out of the kitchen. Zeb snickered at the them before getting up to follow his boyfriend to their cabin. Once inside, the Padawan slapped the Honor Guard with a low growl.

“NEVER blame me for something that you forgot to do.” He warned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Zeb sighed and wrapped his arms around the other.

“Fine. I forgive you,” Ezra snuggled up to the Lasat. “But NEVER do it again,”

“Got it,” Zeb chuckled. “At least the plan was worth it,”

“Definitely worth it,” Ezra nodded in agreement. “But question; did they use protection?”

“Eh,” Zeb shrugged. “guess we’ll find out soon enough…”

{TWO WEEKS LATER}

The sound of vomiting made Ezra and Zeb jump. They turned from the food they were eating to see an alarmed Rex rush to the bathroom.

“Kanan?! What’s wrong?!” the duo heard the clone’s voice echoing through the halls.

“I don’t… I don’t…” Kanan’s voice was frowned by the sound of more vomiting.

“Take it easy, Kanan. You feeling sick? Something doesn’t feel good?”

“I… maybe…” More vomiting came after, followed by Rex hissing in worry.

Ezra sighed and shook his head. “They didn’t use protection.”

“Meh, their loss, not ours,” Zeb shrugged as he chugged down his kaff.

“Kanan’s mood swings and cravings ARE our loss, Zeb,” Ezra shuddered before getting to his feet. “I better get him a test to confirm it. Stay here to back Rex up just case,”

“Wait… back him up with what?” Zeb stared at the other in confusion, but the boy headed to the Phantom and left as quickly as he could. “Ez? Ezra! Come back! Hey! Not fair! Why should I back Rex up?!”

Suddenly, Rex was thrown from the bathroom and into the dining room, landing on the floor with a groan. The Lasat blinked at him in shock then he looked up, and his ears lowered to see Kanan stomping towards the clone, his face reddening in rage. Zeb gulped.

“Karabast.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Yeah… honestly, I like this. Truly, I do ^^


End file.
